


Le Pouvoir de l'Amitié et autres fadaises

by malurette



Category: Donjon | Dungeon
Genre: Angst and Humor, Donjon Zénith, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, a bit of meta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics grosso modo autour de l'apogée du Donjon, quand ça allait à peu près bien pour le Maître, Marvin, Herbert et tout le monde ?1ère vignette : Le Maître et Marvin versus des démarcheurs à domicile. 2ème : Le Maître et Herbert, Le Pouvoir de l'Amitié ou quelque chose dans ce style. 3ème : Herbert, Les doigts nus de ses mains nues.





	1. Hyacinthe, Marvin, des figurants - Peste !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est pas facile d’être maître de donjon quand des colporteurs tiennent à vous présenter de nouveaux monstres à longueur de journée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La malepeste soit des démarcheurs à domicile !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Donjon (Zénith/Parade)  
>  **Personnages :** Hyacinthe de Cavallère et un représentant  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trondheim et Sfar et quelques autres ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Axis avait encore cédé. »  
>  d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : avant ou début de la série centrale  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ces démons sont très à la mode en ce moment, vante le représentant en gesticulant autour de son cercle d’invocation. Les aristocrates ne jurent que par ça pour garder leurs coffres-forts.

Dans une cage devant lui, des petites bestioles vertes cornues couinent pathétiquement. Le Maître les regarde d’un air dubitatif. Ils n’ont pas l’air formidable, et cette magie ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Non, non, nous avons tout ce qu’il nous faut en matière de monstres. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça.  
\- Je vous assure, il sont vraiment très efficaces ! obéissants ! entretien facile !

Un geste ;  
\- Marvin, reconduis Monsieur.


	2. Hyacinthe et Herbert - Grandes valeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est normal d'avoir de grandes idées quand on débute, mais ça vous passe avec l'âge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le Pouvoir de l'Amitié et autres fadaises  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Donjon  
>  **Personnages :** le Maître, Herbert, Marvin  
>  **Genre :** amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trondheim, Sfar, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « valeur intemporelle » pour 31_jours > (24 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** jour du canard (5 de prairial)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de _Zénith_ , des soupçons de _Potron-Minet_ et de la suite de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce canard qui déboule dans mon donjon et qui m’en bousille l’organisation ?  
Ah oui. Le nouvel employé de ménage. Pas très efficace, mais c’est déjà arrivé avant et ils finissent par apprendre, ou se retrouvent rapidement à être la tâche de leur propre successeur.   
Une tache, oui…

Contre toute attente, Herbert ne finit pas étalé sur un mur. Il cause des catastrophes, oui, mais ensuite les répare de façon… créative. Et Marvin s’attache à lui. Et il n’est pas le seul. Il apprivoise un Berbouche. Il prétend régler le problème du géant à l’amiable. Il essaie d’éviter de se battre. Il arrive même à se mettre un vampire dans la poche. Par ruse ou par bêtise ? Difficile à dire…  
Ce blanc-bec semble avancer dans la vie par le Pouvoir de l’Amitié ! Et sans doute beaucoup de chance, aussi. Même le Maître du Donjon finit par s’attacher à lui. Allons. Il devrait pourtant être prévenu. L’amitié ne dure pas, il faut des buts communs. Un projet. Des intérêts. Il est un patron agréable pour ses employés, il les traite bien et ils le respectent, il y a une entente cordiale entre eux, mais ce ne sont pas ses amis. Les seniors sont ses associés de longue date et les juniors ses employés. Ça compte aussi pour cet Herbert. Marvin est son homme de main, à la base ! Il est donc censé être le supérieur de Herbert avant tout, son collègue à la rigueur, mais pas devenir comme ça son meilleur pote.   
Et lui-même, Hyacinthe de Cavallère, Maître du Donjon, n’est pas censé commencer à le voir comme un fils de substitution ou quelque chose dans ce genre…

Le Pouvoir de l’Amitié. Bah ! Les Objets du Destin, à la limite, et pourquoi pas le charisme d’un prince en exil, un descendant lointain d’un grand héros, un petit-cousin d’une branche éloignée mais sa famille quand même, voire tout ça à la fois tant qu’on y est ?  
Non. Ça ne durera pas. S’il reconnaît un peu de son propre passé en lui, de l’époque lointaine où il était idéaliste et croyait lui aussi au Pouvoir de l’Amitié et à bien d’autres fadaises, Hyacinthe ne le sait que trop bien : une dure chute attend fatalement ce pauvre Herbert au tournant. Il ne sait pas laquelle et il ne tient pas à savoir. Pourvu que ça soit le plus tard possible et que ça épargne le reste de son Donjon. Mais le jour où il commencera à perdre ses illusions il lui faudra beaucoup d’amis pour amortir le choc, et le jour il s’apercevra qu’il n’a pas d’ami qui tienne… il faudra beaucoup plus.


	3. Herbert - Les doigts nus de ses maines nues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert réapprend ce que ses petits doigts fragiles ont à lui enseigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les doigts nus de ses mains nues  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Donjon : Zénith/Parade  
>  **Personnage :** Herbert de Vaucanson  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~/ K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété du collectif Donjon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « mon petit doigt m’a dit » d’après 31_jours (24 mai ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** bonne fête à tous les canards !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 330

Herbert contemplait ses doigts avec effarement. Alors comme ça il était capable de détruire n’importe quelle cible d’une pichenette, pour peu qu’elle soit verte ? C’était beaucoup de pouvoir entre ses mains.   
Il pouvait faire ça d’un simple geste d’un seul doigt, du bout de l’index et peut-être aussi du majeur à condition d’avoir un pouce pour le retenir d’abord. Alors pourquoi pas de tous les autres doigts s’il s’en cassait un, ou pire qu’un adversaire les lui coupe ?

C’était fou ce qu’on pouvait faire de trois phalanges, quelques muscles et tendons… Un doigt forme un assemblage agile auquel on ne pense pas beaucoup d’habitude ; un assemblage fragile aussi.   
Et que dire des plumes qui le recouvraient, maintenant qu’il pouvait, en un tournemain, en rendre une aussi tranchante que l’acier ?  
« Je peux t’abattre d’un seul doigt, » pouvait-il se vanter désormais face à un adversaire – en espérant l’impressionner assez pour n’avoir jamais à le lui prouver. Il évitait également de préciser lequel, parmi ses doigts, des fois qu’on veuille tenter l’expérience de vérifier en les coupant l’un après l’autre… 

Il avait des armes de destruction précise au bout de ses doigts qu’il utilisait pour ne pas tenir d’épée, pour écrire, pour se nourrir, pour accomplir toutes les tâches du quotidien, et il préférait ne pas penser aux plus triviales si possible… mais si ses pensées déraillaient ; pourquoi pas aussi pour caresser une femme aimée ?  
Il voulait juste un moyen de survivre dans un monde dangereux où il n’avait plus le droit de porter une arme… et le voilà transformé lui-même en dégât ambulant. Merci, l’Épée du Destin et sa malédiction, vraiment !

Ses doigts, il s’en servait tous les jours sans plus y penser et ne les voyait même plus. Tout à coup, il les redécouvrait : des appendices comme étrangers. Il ne les reconnaissait plus et dut réapprendre, avec prudence et attention, ce dont étaient vraiment capables ces doigts nus de ses mains nues.


End file.
